Deadly Six
The are a group of six villainous Zeti in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The Zeti are a fabled race of malicious and violent creatures native to the Lost Hex that possess the innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields, which enables them to control electronics (such as robots) and remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. History Note: This section only covers their appearance in the Archie Comics series. Some time after learning about the Genesis Portals, Dr. Eggman forced the Deadly Six to work for him by using the Cacophonic Conch, but they easily betrayed him and allied themselves with Sigma in the Worlds Unite crossover event due to the mad doctor being abusive to them and Sigma breaking the Cacophonic Conch. After Sigma forced Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily to create a new body for him and armors for the Deadly Six to enhance their powers, they attempt to use their (now enhanced) control over machines to have Sigma under their command, but while they can control his body, they are unable to control Sigma's will. Sigma reveals that their armor not only enhanced their power, but also made him able control the six via the Sigma Virus it contained, forcing them to obey the Maverick Reploid. Under his command, the Deadly Six use Genesis Portals to start a surprise attack against Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man while they are alone, capturing them. When Sigma discovers that the two evil doctors sabotaged the Roboticized Masters, he sends three of the Deadly Six to find them, but they are unable to get the doctors due to Xander Payne rescuing them. The Deadly Six later defended Sigma's base from the attack of the heroes. The combined forces of Mega Man and Sonic's teams overwhelm the six at first, but they turn the tide when they use their power to control all the robotic members on the other side. With ally against ally, the Six then turn on the Sky Patrol, knocking it down to 40% operating capacity before Eggman and Wily free their robotic allies and disable the armor controlling the Zeti. Despite the Six's eagerness to fight, they wound up exhausted from the skirmish and were captured and contained within the Sky Patrol. It is unknown what happened to them after Sigma destroyed the Sky Patrol, but Xander's actions in undoing Sigma's trip back in time reversed history and thus made it so that Eggman had never invaded the Lost Hex. Membership Zavok Zavok is the leader of the Deadly Six, a red Zeti that was trained by Master Zik. He is cruel, serious, sarcastic, prideful, cunning, and manipulative. He is one of the strongest fighters of the Deadly Six, excelling in close combat with his great strength, endurance, durability, speed, and jumping skill. He can also release fireballs from his hands. Zazz Zazz is a tall and slim purple Zeti that is nasty, ruthless, hot-headed, and rude, with an unpredictable personality which is both his greatest strength and weakness. He is the most psychopathic of the Deadly Six, being out of control to the point where he comes off as rather feral, giving off constant yells, twitching, always having a very wild expression, and attacking with equal savagery. Zazz loves violence and mayhem, being always ready to fight someone, and will pursue his enemies with relentless determination and attack with powerful strikes. Zazz has great physical strength and is able to run at high speed, enough to let him keep up with Sonic. In addition, he is highly acrobatic and has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. Besides his physical abilities, Zazz also has the ability to project volleys of pink energy blasts. Zeena Zeena is a green female Zeti that is feisty and cold-hearted. She is very selfish, vain, and lacks initiative, liking to look after herself first and foremost by treating herself with time to herself despite the issues at hand, and is very focused on her outward appearance. Regardless of her lack of dedication, Zeena is very serious and is likely to complete a task when given one. Zeena possesses above-average physical strength and incredible jumping skill. Master Zik Master Zik is the founder of the Deadly Six and Zavok's teacher. This elder blue Zeti is the wisest of the Deadly Six, serving as a source of wisdom for the others. He is very perceptive and has an eye for seeing potential in others. At the same time, he holds wisdom in such high regard that it can always beat strength. Master Zik has great reflexes, acrobatic skills, accuracy, and jumping skill. Besides his physical abilities, he has telekinetic abilities and the ability to project volleys of blue energy blasts from his hands. Master Zik usually takes it easy due to his age, most of the time being very calm and in a state of peace, and never showing any sign of distress or surprise. Despite this, he can be very firm and cruel, having no problem about stepping into a situation to handle it himself where others cannot and be very strict and grimly serious when the situation calls for it. He also does not tolerate disrespect and has rather low opinions on young people in general. Zomom Zomom is a big orange Zeti that has low intelligence, possessing a very simple way of thinking. He is also somewhat bumbling and slow, stumbling and taking some time to pick up on things. Regardless, Zomom is aware that he stands out as stupid and embarrassing, though he does not wish to appear any worse. He has a seemingly unlimited appetite and will eat just about anything, or even anyone. Just seeing or mentioning anything food-related can stir up his appetite and he can easily be motivated or distracted by food. However, Zomom is somewhat sensitive about his size. While not showing any dislike of his own about his chubby appearance, bordering on denial of it, he gets hurt emotionally, agitated and even threatening when someone calls him "fat" or makes fun of his size. Zomom possesses a high level of physical strength, enough to easily crush people to death. Despite his size, he is also capable of very fast movements; he can spin at such speeds that he can form powerful dust tornadoes around himself and can run at extreme speeds. He also has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. Zomom is able to use his massive build to his advantage by launching downward impacts on the ground to create violent tremors powerful enough to tear up the environment and make people lose their footing, or flatten foes with devastating force. In addition, Zomom is a very profound burrower, capable of digging through ground and rock at high speeds. He also has the ability to project harmful yellow energy blasts from his body. Zor Zor is a short blue Zeti that acts as a spy for the Deadly Six. He possesses a high amount of physical strength and incredible jumping skill, and has the ability to utilize dark and forbidden powers that none of the other members of the Deadly Six dare to use, allowing him to control shadows. Additionally, Zor has the ability to project purple energy blasts from his hands and is capable of flight. He often carries a flower with him. Zor is a very pessimistic and depressing individual that is moody, rude, indifferent towards everything, has low expectations and cannot be impressed by anything. Despite his nihilistic perspective, Zor still goes through with his assignments and duties, though he does not know why he does it and has no interest in a successful outcome. Zor has an extreme dislike for happiness in general, becoming sick in the face of positive attitudes and getting pains in his face when smiling. As such, he will personally take action himself to ruin things for others, even going as far as to inflict harm. Despite not being particularly violent (when compared to the other Zeti) and claiming that nothing makes him happy, Zor openly enjoys the sadness and misery of others, inflicting pain and physical punishment, and even killing others, which are some of the few things that can make him smile. Humor Strips Members of the Deadly Six appear in several of the Worlds Unite humor strips. Sonic Universe 77 features Zomom as the only member of the group to appear in a massive crush with various other Sonic and Mega Man characters. Sonic the Hedgehog #274 sees the Deadly Six being attacked by Sonic, Mega Man, and Comedy Chimp, the latter of whom makes the mistake of thinking Zavok can be defeated with a pie in the face. Background Information *The Deadly Six originate from the game Sonic Lost World. *The Deadly Six also appear as trophies in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. External links *Deadly Six in Sonic News Network, the Sonic the Hedgehog wiki *Deadly Six (Archie Comics continuity) in the Sonic News Network *Deadly Six in Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists